Body Heat
by Ceasefire
Summary: MiyagiShinobu:: The Terrorist couple wake up on a cold night and decide to warm one another up. Pure PWP.


Junjou Romantica is the rightful property of Nakamura Shungiku. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

Written for 30_lemons. Theme was _Preventing Hypothermia, or, "Let Me Apply Some Liquid Heat to Raise Your Core Temperature."_

* * *

Miyagi Yoh rolled over for the umpteenth time that night, tucking the blankets in further around his shoulders and letting out a soft sigh. Winter was always cold in Japan, but this year had been particularly nasty, and it wasn't helped at all by his apartment's central heating's bad habit of failing for just long enough to make him feel cold before it shuddered back to life. He'd been intending to go out and buy more warm blankets but in the end, time had made a fool of him and he'd been left hoping that the body heat provided by sleeping in the same bed as another person would be enough to keep them both warm.

Unfortunately, he'd been proven wrong.

Shinobu seemed even colder than he did; the boy was rolled over onto his side, his knees curled up to his chin, his body shivering just enough to make Miyagi worry that he might be Itoo/I cold. He was sure that he'd feel stupid later on, worrying so much about Shinobu when the boy was perfectly capable of keeping himself warm, but at the moment the concern he felt was distracting. Shifting slightly closer to Shinobu, Miyagi pulled the boy into his arms and was rewarded with a short, sharp gasp. Shinobu had obviously not know that he had been awake and watching him.

Once he felt the boy relax in his arms, Miyagi kissed the nape of his neck, letting his breath and his lips tickle the Shinobu's skin while his arms tightened around his body. Shinobu hummed appreciatively, shifting in Miyagi's embrace as the older man splayed his large, warm hands across his chest and held him close, breath warm against his neck and cheek. Miyagi's hands moved slowly across his torso, leaving friction and heat that sparked across his skin and made him shiver. The older man quickly finished off his attempt at warming his lover with a tight hug, before letting his arms drop away from the younger man as he rolled over, feeling himself frown as he heard the central heating shudder back to life for a moment before it failed once again.

Almost immediately, Miyagi felt Shinobu's arms around him, felt that the boy did feel warmer after all. Miyagi rolled back over into Shinobu's embrace, wrapping his arms around him, tenderly stroking at his hair. Looking down at the boy, Miyagi frowned a little when he realised that Shinobu was avoiding his gaze. He was about to ask why when the reason became immediately apparent; Shinobu rocked his hips against Miyagi's thigh, and the contact had been just enough to make Miyagi realise how his touches had affected Shinobu.

Shinobu made a soft, plaintive sound in the back of his throat, hips rocking forward once again, and this time Miyagi got the full feel of how hard the boy was, how hot his skin suddenly felt against his own cold flesh. Knowing that Shinobu wanted him was enough to make his cock half-hard, but knowing that he was able to take advantage of this in order to tease the boy was even better. Miyagi ran his hands across Shinobu's chest, feeling the boy's breath hitch under his fingers as he teased his nipples, brushing across them with the pads of his thumbs before gently flicking at them with his index fingers. Shinobu gasped softly, rocking back against Miyagi's body; he tried to moan the man's name as his hands drifted lower but he was cut short by Miyagi's fingers slipping into his mouth while the older man's other hand slid gently around his erection. Shinobu reflexively sucked on Miyagi's fingers, squirming with frustration as his lover denied him any real satisfaction; his hand was too loose around his cock, fingers withdrawing teasingly from Shinobu's lips even as Shinobu tried to take them back into his mouth, knowing full well what Miyagi intended to do with them.

Miyagi chuckled gently against Shinobu's neck, briefly teasing the swollen head of Shinobu's erection with the palm of his hand. Shinobu squirmed; feeling frustrated with Miyagi's lack of speed, but his face changed to one of pure bliss as the older man gently lifted his leg and teased his hole, sliding one fingertip inside of him and out again slowly. Shinobu's soft whimpers and sharp intakes of breath were enough to make his patience begin to waver, but when the younger man actually reached back and wrapped his own hand around his cock, jerking him in long, slow strokes, something inside of Miyagi seemed to snap and he broke away, rolling over to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. Quickly coating his index and middle fingers, Miyagi pressed them inside of his lover and was rewarded with a soft cry when he started to move, fingers brushing lightly over Shinobu's prostate, his other hand still gripping his thigh.

After a few more slow movements of his fingers, Miyagi pulled away and positioned himself, grinding against Shinobu's thigh until the younger man nodded, looked over his shoulder and stared at Miyagi with dark, desperate eyes. That alone was almost Miyagi's undoing, and he drew closer to Shinobu, kissing the younger man passionately as he slid inside. Shinobu pulled away and released a shaky breath that tickled Miyagi's cheek, head snapping back around to face the wall in front of them. Miyagi bit down on the soft skin between shoulder and neck and began to move slowly, fingers unconsciously curling against Shinobu's thigh as the younger man tightened around his cock and whimpered. He saw Shinobu's hand move from gripping the sheets to jerking his own cock in short, quick strokes, briefly pausing to tease the head with his palm. The sight of Shinobu pleasuring himself brought out something animalistic in Miyagi's mind and he pressed his lips to Shinobu's neck again, sucking until he was sure he'd left a mark and increasing the pace of his thrusts, dragging Shinobu's hips back against his so he could press deeper inside of his lover.

Shinobu was panting wantonly now, losing more control with every passing minute. His leg was quivering in Miyagi's hand, his spare hand was gripping his pillow and his face was beginning to flush from frustration. For all Miyagi cared, he could draw this out forever; Shinobu was perfect, lips whimpering incomprehensible pleas, jerking himself off unevenly and thrusting into his own touch as he was being fucked, body impossibly hot and tight around his cock.

Shinobu's rough breaths turning into soft cries and Miyagi knew he was close. He quickened his pace, pressing in until he was fully inside before withdrawing and repeating the motion with a little more roughness than either of them were used to. The mixed sensations raced up Shinobu's spine and he cried out as he came in his own hand, pressing back desperately against Miyagi's body for that little bit of extra pleasure he found he gained from having Miyagi so deep inside of him.

Miyagi pulled out, kissing the back of Shinobu's hair before the boy winced a little and rolled over onto his back. The older man smirked and got to his knees, but before he could begin to finish himself off Shinobu's hand was on his cock, teasing him with lazy strokes. The younger man was staring up at him with tired, teasing eyes, brushing his own softening erection with his other hand. It was at that moment that Shinobu arched up briefly into his own touch and his hand tightened around his lover.

_"Mi-miyagi."_

Miyagi groaned low in his throat and came on Shinobu's stomach, and a moment before he closed his eyes and let release take him, he was sure the brat had been Ismirking/I at him.

Falling forward onto all fours, Miyagi reached blindly to the side of the bed to retrieve the box of tissues from the bedside table. He tossed a handful to Shinobu, who proceeded to clean himself up and then toss the scrunched-up tissues in the general direction of the bin near Miyagi's desk. Miyagi pressed one last kiss to Shinobu's lips and then settled back against his pillows, preparing to sleep. Instead, Miyagi found Shinobu sliding his arms and legs around his own and curling up against him, face resting against his shoulder. Miyagi told himself that if he'd been less tired he would have protested, but he knew it was a lie. Instead, he lay back and toyed with the younger man's hair until he fell into a restful sleep. Finally feeling warm, comfortable and content, Miyagi shut his eyes and knew he wouldn't be far behind.

**END**

Comments are appreciated.


End file.
